


Need A Little Sugar In My Bowl

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, PWP, Smut, established whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane is mad she had to be up earlier than usual and can't stop complaining. Jacqueline figures out how to shut her up.





	Need A Little Sugar In My Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dreamt this.

Jane yawns for what feels like the 100th time since they left her apartment as she boards the otherwise empty elevator with Jacqueline, who is more worried about whatever it is she’s typing on her phone than the sleepy girl beside her.

 

Jane, who usually fancies herself a morning person, is not very happy about being at work two hours earlier than she’s used to.

 

Glancing at her companion as she presses the button to their floor, she whines, “It’s so early!”

 

Without looking up, Jacqueline dryly replies, “You could have slept in. You did not need to come in with me.”

 

“But you stayed at my place,” Jane explained. “I thought it would be nice to like, come to work with you, get some coffee together.”

 

“We did get some coffee together.”

 

“But it’s _so_ early. The sun wasn’t even out when we left!” She complained, and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout when Jacqueline sighed and stuck her phone in her coat pocket, finally fixing Jane with a bemused stare.

 

“Take a nap in the fashion closet. No one will be in for a while.”

 

“No, now I’m up; I can’t go back to sleep.”

 

The elevator stops, the doors open and Jacqueline steps off ahead of Jane, who lags behind, muffling yet another yawn with the back of her hand.

 

The office is trully empty. The censors flicker the lights on as they walk further inside and Jane takes in the deserted bullpen, groaning as they reach her desk.

 

Stopping, Jacqueline slowly turns and regards Jane with some sympathy and a splash of annoyance that Jane cowards away form immediately, averting her gaze.

 

“What is it now?” Jacqueline asks, a little impatiently.

 

“Nothing,” Jane mumbles. “I just--the new desk sucks. And I know you’re doing a thing, trying to teach me a lesson or something, but it’s way too early and I hate it.”

 

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Jacqueline responds, pulling Jane’s chair out to drop her bag in before undoing the buttons of her coat.

 

“What’s happening? Are you going to give me a spanking for complaining?” Jane half jokes, half hopes.

 

She allows Jacqueline to take her things, piling them right on top of her own before maneuvering her so she’s backed up against her desk. Eyes trained on Jane’s, Jacqueline undoes Jane’s coat before hiking up her dress about an inch or two, just enough slip her hands underneath, and that’s when Jane begins to panic.

 

“What are you doing?” She whispers, halting Jacqueline’s hands, which are currently hooked into her underwear. “Someone could walk in.”

 

“No one will be here for hours,” Jacqueline assures her, waiting for Jane’s approving nod to pull the flimsy fabric down for her to step out of. “But you do have to be quiet--lean back--and keep your hands to yourself.” She smirks then, and Jane feels an involuntary jolt of expectation before she’s even been touched.

 

When Jacqueline does touch her however, Jane grips the edge of her desk with both hands and gasps at the gentle prodding of Jaqueline’s finger, coaxing the wetness to and fro. Once in a while Jane can feel the ridges of a knuckle and she has to tighten her grip on the desk.

 

Her yes drop to Jacqueline’s lips; they’re parted ever so slightly, tongue darting out briefly to wet them, and Jane can’t help the whimper that comes out then as she closes her eyes. She hears Jacqueline shush her and when she opens her eyes again, she finds Jacqueline’s heated stare and suddenly it’s her only source of leverage as Jacqueline slips two fingers inside her; Jane feels them fill her and at the expert swipe of a thumb, Jane clenches involuntarily and she swallows a moan.

 

“Are you going to be a good girl and stop complaining about the desk?” Jacqueline asks softly and Jane might come just then.

 

She nods enthusiastically, choking back a lewd response to Jacqueline’s slow yet firm strokes. She wants to say something witty but she also knows if she allows herself a single word out, she won’t be able to keep the sounds she makes under control, so she focuses on her breathing, which is somewhat ragged now.

 

She feels hot all over, and the occasional friction between her top and her painfully hardened nipples are making her quickly lose it; that accompanied by the scissor like motion Jacqueline makes before swiping Jane’s g-spot causes her hips to jerk forward and she does whimper then, wordlessly apologizing when Jacqueline raises a warning eyebrow at her.

 

“More?” Jacqueline asks, her control barely wavering as she prods an answer with another swipe of her thumb.

 

Jane nods and braces herself by scooting to sit on the desk and spreading her legs wider, her knuckles whitened as her grip on the desk tightens and Jacqueline slips a third finger inside her.

 

Jane squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head back, letting the soft grunts come freely as Jacqueline’s tempo increases and she’s hitting every delicious spot.

 

Jane’s notepad and a few pens fall to the floor when one particularly surprising thrust makes her jerk her hand up to grab Jacqueline’s shoulder; now she’s panting heavily, occasionally moaning.

 

Save for the slightly altered breathing, Jacqueline looks thoroughly unaffected and Jane is aching to kiss her, but she knows when to follow rules, so she asks first, as quietly as she can manage, “Kiss me, please.”

 

Jacqueline leans in close, but she only allows her lips to graze Jane’s as she angles her fingers, fucking Jane a little more sharply, smiling at the sharp gasp she gets in return.

 

“Oh, god,” Jane moans, “yeah, right there.”

 

“There?” Jacqueline asks, leaving a feather light kiss that makes Jane chase her mouth afterwards.

 

“Yeah--please just _fucking_ kiss me.”

 

Maybe it’s the desperation in her voice but she finally gives in and Jane moans into Jacqueline’s mouth, hoping it’ll be enough to muffle the sounds she refuses to hold back anymore. She moves her hips accordingly and she’s desperately close, achingly so.

 

Suddenly tearing her lips from Jane’s, Jacqueline draws back enough to watch her, murmuring encouragement and telling her what a good girl she is, all things Jane will only ever crave from Jacqueline, and she’s coming; hard and loud and wet enough that she’ll need to borrow something from the fashion closet.

 

She’s breathless and limp afterwards, and when Jacqueline’s hand shifts to pull away, Jane quickly holds it there, riding out the involuntary tremors that last longer than she remembers them lasting before.

 

“Okay?” Jacqueline asks, kissing Jane’s cheek and waiting for a nod before removing her hand and picking the box of tissues off the floor, wiping her hand with one as Jane slowly climbs off her desk and takes one more, deep, sobering breath.

 

They get Jane’s desk back in order in silence; when Jacqueline’s gathering her things, Jane clears her throat and casually announces, “I’m going to go borrow something from the fashion closet.”

 

Smiling to herself as she’s walking toward her office, Jacqueline responds, “Sounds good.”

 

And before she’s out of earshot, Jane adds, “I no longer hate my new desk.”


End file.
